Like Father, Like Son
by LupineMoon
Summary: Draco dreams of the man he used to call Father. Draco wants nothing to do with him, but Lucius has other ideas. But this time Draco takes control and takes Lucius for a ride on stage. Based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse. Song fic one shot


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I would have no trouble paying for college. I don't own Dangerverse, for I could never make as good as it is. And I don't own _Aida_ either. Lyrics slightly altered to fit the story.

**A/N: Thanks to LilyBeth for beta-ing this for me!**

**Like Father, Like Son**

**By LupineMoon**

Draco hadn't dreamt of Lucius in a long time. But that night he did. He grinned to himself. Well, if Lucius wanted him to dream about him, then he'd have to agree to it on Draco's terms. He was glad that the Pack could dream sculpt; it would make this very interesting indeed.

Lucius looked around. He was on a stage, surrounded by those Mudblood loving, blood-traitor fools his son called family as they sat in the audience. Lucius snarled, but knew he could do nothing. He looked up to see his son, and nearly choked as he realized what his son was wearing. Draco was dressed in the garb of an Ancient Egyptian man of high rank. Alarmed, Lucius looked down at himself and nearly ripped off the offending garment. He too was wearing dress similar to Draco's but a bit more regal.

_"At least,"_ Lucius thought, _"I still have the dignity of looking better than them."_ His lip curled as he looked out at the audience to see his son's "family" grinning up at him.

Suddenly, the lights went dim and to his horror, Lucius began to sing.

_Don't come on so cocksure boy, you can't escape your genes_

_No point in feeling pure boy, your background intervenes_

_Listen good and listen straight, you're not the master of your fate_

_To this you must be reconciled; you'll always be your father's child_

_At times acclaimed, at times reviled_

_You'll wind up doing just what I've done_

_Like father, like son_

Lucius was somewhat relieved. Even if he had to sing it, at least the message was what he wanted to give his son. Now, all he had to do was to wait for his son to agree, that Lucius had the right idea. But what came next, shocked him. Draco's voice was full of contempt.

_Don't assume your vices get handed down the line_

_That a parent's blood suffices to condemn the child's design_

_I've done wrong, I can't deny, but at least I know that I_

_Shouldn't blame that on my stock, this may come as quite a shock_

_I'm no chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone_

_Like father, like son_

As Draco sang this verse, he walked up to his father and shoved him roughly. Lucius snarled and raised his fist as he had done so many times during Draco's childhood. But Draco was unfazed; he merely glared back at the man who stood before him and smiled sadly. _"No, a parents' blood does not automatically pass on to the child. Narcissa had been proof of that. She had been good after all, even coming from some of the most bigoted purebloods in the wizarding world. And she had made sure Draco would not follow in his father's footsteps"_.

Lucius could barely control his rage. Those fools had corrupted his son into going against him, his destiny! The boy now believed that it was his duty to fight against the Dark Lord, to rid the world of people like Lucius. This would never do. Lucius tried again, hoping that he would succeed.

_Son you're nervous, take my hand_

_All is settled, all is planned_

_You've got the world at your command_

_I don't think you understand_

He had to convince his son that what he now thought was wrong. Lucius was determined to do what it took. But it seemed his son would not be swayed. And now, he was gallivanting around with some sorry excuse for a wizard. Lucius' only consolation was that the girl was a pure-blood, but one who did not deserve recognition.

"_Do you really want to throw away your future? All for some blood-traitor!"_

Draco had had enough. How dare his father insult Luna! How dare he treat her as though she was beneath him! But Draco knew it was futile. Lucius would not remember, or rather, he wouldn't care now or when he awoke.

"_She has a name!"_

Lucius grew angrier. How dare his son defend her. How dare he say that she had a right to be acknowledged. She who had turned against the Dark Lord, who now fought against him.

"_In a few months, you won't even be able to remember her name!"_

Draco's lip curled into a sneer. But he smiled at he sang the next set of lyrics. They fit perfectly with who he was describing.

_I appreciate too well_

_The squalor at which you excel_

_It isn't very hard to tell_

_Evil's a distinctive smell_

And with that Draco shoved Lucius again, knocking him to the ground and stormed offstage, leaving Lucius alone, on the floor. Slowly, Lucius stood up but it seemed his part was not yet over. Lucius thought these next lyrics applied well.

_He's lost all sense of reason, and why?_

_Some traitorous slut!_

_Not only is that treason,_

_Some doors are slamming shut_

_Just like me he's found that flesh can excite but will enmesh_

_Once we rid him of this blight._

_Once this harlot's out of sight._

_Then I think he'll see the light._

_He won't walk back to daddy he will run._

_Like father, like son..._

_Like Father, like son_

_Like father, like son_

_Like father, like son_

Lucius stood alone onstage, hoping that his last message would have the effect he wanted. He longed for Draco to come back to him. But as he stood there, and the lights went out and applause, cheering and catcalls filled the room, he knew that Draco wasn't coming back. Lucius had failed once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please leave a review!


End file.
